guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Forgotten Relics
Requirements Seargent Weststar only spawned outside Doomlore Shrine to give this quest once I finished the Quest Falling_Out and probably The_Hunting_of_the_Charr (Follow-up) too. Can someone confirm this? Perfectsam 18:07, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :He spawned for me before I completed Falling Out, but so long as both quests are active he will not spawn there again until Falling Out is completed. I assume this has to do with the order in which you took the quests- I got Forgotten Relics before I got Falling Out, but if you got Falling Out first I guess you couldn't find him outside Doomlore Shrine because the quests overlap. I can confirm that you do NOT need to have done The Hunting of the Charr in order for him to spawn outside of Doomlore Shrine. -- Elveh 04:09, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::Hmm, I didnt take neither Falling Out nor The Hunting of the Charr. I wanted to do Forgotten Relics first but couldn't find Weststar. Seems like i was just blind the first time. Perfectsam 11:35, 4 September 2007 (CDT) I just did this quest and the mages turned hostile for only a fraction of a second before one of them whined about his elbow. Bug or funny "feature"? :P --Dragonaxe 23:58, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :Feature. They're level 7 and you're not supposed to actually kill them, just to bring their health down so they can complain. If you're on a team of 8 level 20 players / henchmen, you reach that point pretty quickly. ;) -- Elveh 03:26, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Please do not add requirements for this quest. There really are none. It is in fact possible to acquire this quest before Falling Out and The Hunting of the Charr, so neither should be stated as requirements. Having Falling Out does temporarily relocate Sergeant Weststar, but abandoning the quest allows you to find him in Dalada Uplands to take this quest. The Hunting of the Charr is a dungeon quest, and as far as I know none of these are requirements for ordinary sidequests. It certainly isn't for this one. -- Elveh 00:44, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :Hunting the Charr is not a dungeon quest. It just so happens to use the first room of a dungeon. If it was a dungeon quest, you would get a chest when you completed it. --Curse You 15:58, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::I'm mixing it up with something then, but even so... it's not a requirement for Forgotten Relics. -- Elveh 17:53, 13 September 2007 (CDT) He only did spawn _after_ I did Falling Out. I did leave The Hunting of the Charr open after that and then finally he spawned outside Doomlore Shrine. Strike When Ready 12:27, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :I personally think it's an oversight on ANet's behalf, but every time I did the quests I've been able to do them in the order I stated, with his locational behaviour as I've explaned before. I have screenies too, I guess I should go look for them. I'm starting to think that he's bugged. Very bugged. -- Elveh 18:10, 28 November 2007 (UTC) I lol'd When one of the mages told me Isn't this the same person who abandoned us all those years ago at Horn Hill? I remember the first time I did Ruins of Surmia after abandoning the mages I always thought to myself "What about the mages?" Then comes this quest! I felt a little sorry when I fought the poor level 7 bastards... [[User:Mr. Fahrenheit|'Mr. Fahrenheit']] 08:04, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Typical. The only folks in GW:EN that recognises me from my earlier exploits throughout Tyria attack me. --Glommon 13:37, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Why at Horn Hill? Didn't we abandoned them at the Academy? :The academy ruins at surmia are on a hill, and house the horn. "Horn Hill" is just a nickname, afaik there's no actual place called that and they are referring to during the ruins of surmia mission. Ezekiel [Talk] 04:26, 16 March 2008 (UTC) non prophecy chars just did the with my dervish who also has protector of tyria title, and got the supposedly prophecies only dialogue. obviously, being a proph char is not a requirement. (got a proof screenie if needed) SuicideBunny 06:05, 10 September 2007 (CDT) gonna change it to say people who have done ruins of surmia, someone should check the real exact requirements though. SuicideBunny 06:06, 10 September 2007 (CDT)